Final Fantasy Forced Ambition
by RyonaSensei
Summary: Contains: Forced Rape , vulgarity, sexual themes and violence. If these are not your thing please do not continue ahead.


The following is a Hentai based story with the following: Yuri, Forced sex, Ryona ect. Some readers may be disturbed and I urge you to turn away if this type of story is not what you like.

Anyone who may continue here from Code Geass Forced Ambition you will see similarites and to answer any questions you may have; This is the future after the events of FA which during this time is still unfinished.

Enjoy.

Episode 1: Final Fantasy Down Part 1 (Final Fantasy 13)

Chapter 1: Bringing down the Lightning

There was a retangular table sitting in the middle, only one man had already arrived sitting firmly in the shadows. The other men entered the room and sat around the table. "Gentlemen, I'm glad you could make it here today."

"We wouldn't miss this for the world," one of them said waiting on him to begin feeling anxious.

"Let's not waste any time," the man stands in the light with her silver hair showing in the light as it his face becomes for visible. A familiar face which had aged by 10 years... "My name is Rai, and I will be your host tonight." He walks over to the giant television in the door and turns it on, "My slave troops are in rout, they've found the target and are preparing to strike."

On the monitor many are dressed to look like the same troops normally fought in Final Fantasy 13. They turn on their camera's to get a visual as they see Lightning traveling on her own, one takes out a sniper.

The men look over to Rai, "Don't worry, no bullets we use are lethal, it feels more like being hit with a bullet that doesn't even pierce the skin."

He shoots at Lightning as it rips through the air and hits her in the back. Lightning gasps and falls on her knees from the surprise. They all move in and surround her, she staggers to her feet. "Is that the best you can do?" She takes out her weapon and charges at them, from behind another jumps in and hits her in the back with an eletric rod. Every second it's touching her it sends a wave through her body. Lightning yells in agony and falls over, all of them take out their tazors and shoot them at her one by one. The surge through her body makes her trimble and shake, she holds herself as she gasps for air.

They stop with her body immobile and one picks her up, another gets in front and punches her in the belly. Lightning sprung forward, she was more helpless than she had ever been in her life. One by one they came around and punched her again.

"Send him out," Rai says, another man walks out from the area. He was very muscular and with a devilish smile he used his fingers to orchestrate. They drop her to the ground and they all began to stop down on her with their boots, one of the men takes their boots and firmly stoops on her crotch.

"Ah!" Lightning yells with her eyes wide open.

"Such a strong willed women, you've never felt pleasure have you?" The big man walks in her direction, he takes his massive boots and slams it on to her crotch. Lightning screams from the pain of it and gasps trying to catch her breath. From the paralyzing bursts through her body she still couldn't move or speak real words.

"My name is Brock, my boss has order us to just have some fun but not to break you yet. But when the order comes to break you, you're mine." Brock lifts his shirt to show that of dick was still in his pants but it was so long it reached into his shirt. It was inhumanly long, Lightning was able to make her way to crawling away then get a head start to running away running into every wall still unable to move properly.

"Let her go," Rai says. "Our troops will capture any girl you want. From any place, from any time." Rai shows them a monitor with name's and profiles. From Final Fantasy, to Bleach, to Naruto, to Sailor Moon back to Code Geass and on. "Make your requests gentlemen, we'll be in touch."

Notice: All further story development such as a girl from another video game or anime will be posted as a new story in Fanfiction or if you prefer you can see them all at:

Ohryonasensei dot blogspot dot com


End file.
